1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio fingerprinting, and more particularly, to audio fingerprinting for connected television.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television viewing has changed over the years. The advancement in technology have allowed television manufacturers to integrate the Internet and web features into television sets providing the ability to connect to and access online interactive media, Internet TV, over-the-top content and on-demand streaming media through these television sets. In addition to the television sets, some of the external devices, such as set-top boxes, Blu-ray players, game consoles and other companion devices, also come equipped with these Internet and web features so as to enable conventional television sets without such integrated features to access the Internet and web features through these external devices. With these Internet-equipped television sets, viewers are able to search and find videos, movies, photos and other content available on the web, available locally or provided directly by content providers, such as cable content providers, satellite content providers, other users, etc. The Internet features incorporated in the TVs and external devices also offer integration with social network sites so as to allow the viewers to interact socially while allowing traditional TV viewing.
The Internet equipped television sets engage various applications to allow a user to search and select the content for viewing. However, the identity of the content to be viewed and/or the source of the content may not be available at the television set. It would be advantageous to be able to identify through a fingerprint the content that is selected for viewing so that additional information related to the content and promotional content, including event related content, can be presented to the viewers. In the current information age, any additional information related to the content is shown to increase user engagement and user satisfaction.
It is in this context that the embodiments of the invention arise.